Hiro Hyuga
NOTICE: ARTISTS WANTED. I am not an artist. This is obvious. If you are an artist and have a wish to draw art for this page- contact me, KiessKyuubi! I don't bite... over the internet, at least. Background Hiro Hyuga is an extremely dangerous prodigy of the Hyuga branch family who lives in Konohagakure. He was shown to be a prodigy in the academy with an ungodly amount of untapped potential. Sure enough, through his involvement in the Hidden Star Incident, the Kazekage rescue arc and the Orochimaru search mission, he was quickly recognized as a very dangerous shinobi. ---- Personality Hiro seems to suffer from a form of Psychosis. This Psychosis has become less dangerous over the years, but killing is still always the first option he considers when facing any form of adversity. ---- Appearance Hiro has soft facial features with a vaguely pale skin tone and long brown hair, which has several jagged cuts to it, making it seem more feral than is standard for the usually cool and calm hyuga clan. He wears a grey rendition of the traditional Hyuga branch family garb- not unlike his cousin Neji's clothing during Shippuden- complete with black apron. In fact, in clothing, the only difference Hiro has from his cousin (aside from color scheme) is a shuriken holster attached to his right leg. ---- Abilities Ninjutsu Byakugan Hiro is very skilled in the use of his Byakugan, which he can use to solve most difficulties and puzzles. Blaze Release The Question as to How Hiro can utilize Blaze Release is a question that has been asked ever since his birth, and the fact that he could was kept a clan secret for many years. Many theories have been proposed- mutations, ancient rituals, fuinjutsu and others, but no options currently discussed explain the phenomena. All that is known is that Hiro can use Blaze release as if his Byakugan were a Mangekyou Sharingan, casting Amaterasu at the focal point of his vision. But, just like a Mangekyou Sharringan, this power works in exchange for the Hyuga's vision. As a result, Hiro cannot practice with his Blaze Release too often- but a high proficiency was never truly necessary for such a highly dangerous technique anyway. Hiro has already significantly lost vision due to this technique. Fire Release Great Fireball Technique- Hiro learnt this technique while trying to imitate the Uchiha, whom he respected greatly. Hiro has since shown great use of the technique, typically as a fireball rather than a stream of flame. Phoenix Sage Fire- While still attempting to Imitate the Uchiha, Hiro also learnt this jutsu. He has not used it in a long time, however. Fire Release: The Falcon's Punch Technique- a high-powered fire release technique that congeals flame around the fist to cause damage. Eventually, Hiro wishes for the technique to be able to create a falcon-shaped construct of fire on contact for extra damage, but it currently functions like a fire release version of the Chidori. Wind Release Rasenshuriken- After extensive training under Jiraiya, Hiro invented the Rasenshuriken (yes, invented; Naruto had yet to discover it) he has utilized the skill on many occasions. Sage Arts Hiro was awarded the Snake Summoning Contract after facing Aoda in battle and surviving for an hour. Much later, Kevin Stingray Fuma, his sensei, was extended an offer to become a Snake Sage. After Kevin refused, they trained Hiro in the arts of Snake Sage Mode instead out of spite. Other Ninjutsu Transformation- One of the two E-rank techniques that Hiro learnt while in the academy was the Transformation technique. Hiro has not used the technique since. Clone Technique- The other E-rank technique that Hiro learnt in the Academy. Like the Transformation, he has not used this skill since. Substitution- His Sensei taught him this technique. Hiro has used the technique to dodge attacks on several occasions but seemingly prefers to merely dodge without the use of Ninjutsu. Rasengan- While training with Jiraiya in order to master Rasenshuriken, he taught him the Rasengan for use as a basis. While Hiro only rarely uses the technique, he does use it fairly often. ---- Bukijutsu Hiro has shown, again and again, skills with Shuriken that rival those of the Fuma clan and even Itachi Uchiha. ---- Taijutsu Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms- Hiro, like all Hyuga, was taught the Juken at a young age. But, unlike the others of his clan, it was decided that he would only be taught up to the eight trigrams; 16 palms due to his mental instability and level of danger. Later in life, however, his recently reformed cousin Neji took pity on him and taught him the full version. Eigth Gates: Kaimon- Hiro, in a decision that was very disputed by his clan, also learnt the first gate from Kevin. While not very proficient in it's use, Hiro has used the gate to positive effect in the past. Front Lotus- Hiro can also use the front lotus, a skill he has neglected for a long time. ---- Collaboration Ninjutsu Sensei and Student: Rasenshurikido- Hiro's only collaboration ninjutsu utilizes the basic principle of the Parent and Child Rasengan with additional natures- Wind from Hiro and Storm from Kevin. The destruction created by this technique was enough to entirely obliterate Kakuzu as such as there was not a scrap left. ---- Biography young age Hiro's parents are unnamed. In his young life, he was treated very unkindly by the members of his clan and kept hidden within the compound's walls due to the danger of his Blaze Release. This, combined with an undisclosed traumatic experience he endured at this time, created a dangerous Psychosis within Hiro. academy life When he attended the academy at age 6, his psychosis was at it's worst. He was immediately identified by Iruka Umino and Mizuki as a prodigy, but the information was never revealed to him due to the aforementioned psychosis. Because of this, he thought that Sasuke must have been an even greater prodigy than himself and thus came to respect the Uchiha Clan immensely. However, even in the darkest hour there is a ray of light. Hiro made a vage friendship with Sokudo Kumanoi in this time. While in the academy, he learned the Clone Technique and the Transformation Technique, and was taught the Eight Trigrams: Sixteen Palms by his family.He became a prodigy in the use Shuriken and learnt how to use Kunai in the process. During his final year in the academy, his Psychosis faded somewhat but did not disappear. ---- Genin life Shortly after the successful Mizuki Tracking Mission Arc, Hiro was assigned to squad 14 along with Maltos Estorial and Cynicus Hirasaka, two individuals with whom he had yet to interact, under the leadership of the fairly new Chunin, Kevin 'Stingray' Fuma. This was done in an attempt to force the rather childish Fuma to mature. Bikochu search mission Almost directly after squad 14 was made official, they were deployed on a D-rank mission to retrieve a Bikochu beetle. However, Hiro Hyuga could not participate as the elders of his clan dicided to hold a 'clan ritual' in order to prevent the Blaze-wielding Hyuga from leaving the compound. During this ritual, an elder 'just so happened' to spill boiling oil onto the new genin. Raiga's Kiba Retrieval Arc Hiro spent this arc in hospital due to third-degree burns on his legs. Chunin Exams Fortunately, after this, the Hyuga had no ways to prevent Hiro from entering the field. Unfortunately, the very next situation squad 14 found itself in was the Chunin exams. Hiro, pressurised by his comrades and slightly affected by his fading Psychosis, allowed the team to enter the exams despite Hiro's lack of training. The Exam was set in the Hidden Stone. By a mixture of chance and Hiro's status as a prodigy, the whole team reached the third stage of the exam. Unfortunately, however, Hiro's lack of training meant that he lost the very first match of the exams. Only Cynicus and Maltos were promoted to Chunin, leaving Hiro still a genin- which did not assist in Hiro's mental state. Framed Bounty Hunter arc When an influx of missions flooded over Konoha, Tsunade begrudgingly allowed the squad to eliminate a bounty hunter claimed to have murdered over 20 individuals. The squad quickly encountered the bounty hunter, whom claimed to be innocent: a claim verified by Cynicus' 'Cynical Nature'. The bounty hunter then agreed to assist the squad to clear his name. A few moments later, the squad- thanks to Hiro's Byakugan- discovered a cave network housing laboratories of Orochimaru. Upon entry, Hiro assisted in goading Cynicus into drinking a potion that had been brewing. This potion instilled the base essence of Orochimaru's snake-like techniques into Cynicus, though no-one in the group knew it at the time. Upon attempting to exit the cave, the group- by pure chance- encountered Kabuto Yakushi. After a brief battle, Cynicus accidentally revealed that he drank the potion. This prompted Kabuto to leave. The group then discovered the corpses of the missing people, identifying Orochimaru as the killer and technically completing the mission. In the aftermath of this mission, Hiro learnt the Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique. Long Dead Soldier: Shisui When the squad was deployed to tackle the anomalies surrounding a village along the border of the land of fire, Hiro- like his comrades- was immensely surprised to discover that various laws of physics were being distorted: such as, for example, wooden houses that were filled with lava and yet not burning. This was due to the presence of Shisui's spirit in the area. The mission was completed when the anomalies ended thanks to Shisui's was cremation by Kevin. In the aftermath of this mission, Hiro learnt the Pheonix Sage Fire Technique. The Wealthy Escort Mission Squad 14 was assigned as part of the Escort Team under Kakashi to escort a high-ranking delegate to the Hidden Mist via a neutral territory. Several battles occurred (notably with the Hidden Cedar Village) but nothing of particular note happened to Hiro. The Hidden Star Incident Directly after the Wealthy Escort Mission, the squad faced it's first great challenge when it was called upon to protect The Meteorite of Hoshigakure no Sato in the Land of Bears. Once within the village, the squad created a night watch around the Hoshigakure dojo, in which Hiro attempted to prank his team-mates. When Natsuhi arrived transformed into the Hoshikage, Cynicus suggested that they prod her to check for transformations, but Hiro and the rest of the squad argued against that choice. When she returned from within, the Meteorite in a satchel, Hiro did not question it's contents and let her pass. This choice led to Natsuhi utilising the power of the meteorite to damage the village to such a degree as it had to be disbanded with a titanic avatar created via the Mysterious Peacock Method. A battle ensued that the squad won due to Natsuhi's lifespan decreasing exponentially. The squad, hence, technically failed this mission, and- on top of that- Hiro accidentally absorbed The Meteorite into his body. Luckily for him, his Blaze Release chakra inhibits the meteorite's radiation- unluckily for him, this means that- if his chakra is ever depleted- the meteorite's life-draining radiation will be brought upon him. Hiro was rendered bed-ridden in this arc due to the amount of Chakra he expended. The Assylum inmate: loose! Id lurks. The day every member of the squad had recovered, Konoha was put on high alert due to the escape of the mental patient Yakumo Kurama, and every available ninja squad was deployed to retrieve her, including 14. Upon entering the Konoha forests, the team was immediately beset by Yakumo's genjutsu. After extensive periods of loss in the forests, Cynicus descovered that cognitive recalibration could cancel the Genjutsu. Hiro first protested against this, but later accepted it and was broken free. After searching and an encounter with Yakumo, the group (plus Might Guy, whom the group picked up but could not free from the genjutsu due to his incredible durability) traced her to an ancient, rotting orphanage. Here, after breaking through the many traps Yakumo had set, Hiro found it wise to transform into various Konoha jonin in order to gauge Yakumo's reactions. He pushed this too far, however, when he transformed into Kurenai and was taken hostage and slowly erased. Luckily, before this could happen, the rest of Squad 14 burst in. This lead to a battle in which Id possessed Yakumo. Id very nearly won: The squad was only saved due to the actions of Kevin when he used the knowledge given to him by Cynicus to cognitively re-calibrate Yakumo herself. In the down-time after this mission, challenged The Snakes for the right to wield their contract. Mission to protect the Monastery Team 14 was deployed to protect the Six Paths Monastery in the Land of Iron. Within the mission, the squad- along with Yugito Nii- encountered and were able to drive off Kakuzu, though they could not identify him at the time. Artisans Strike. With a titanic influx of missions, Tsunade had no choice but to deploy team 14- along with Might Guy- on an S-rank mission- a decision effectively forced upon her by Danzo Shimura, who wished to dispose of the squad's sensei Kevin 'Stingray' Fuma, whom he perceived as a rising threat to his illegal operations. That mission was to retrieve- or, if necessary, destroy- four ancient artifacts of the Artisans village that had been stolen by the Four Celestial Symbols Men, which conjoined with a mission to retrieve Gaara's pupil Matsuri. When they arrived in the area, the squad split into teams that engaged different members of the celestial symbols men. Hiro moved alone to face Kujaku, wielder of the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords. After Kujaku was defeated by the intervention of Kevin, they converged on Hoki whom was facing Might Guy. After Hoki was pushed back, he extracted the Shortswords from Kujaku and sacrificed himself to resurrect Seimei using the power of the recently-captured Gaara. A fierce battle ensued, but the squad eventually completed the mission when Gaara was freed and he effectively crushed Seimei. In the Shadow of this mission, Hiro worked on developing his Chakra Control. Itachi in the Land of Snow. After Danzo became aware that his plot to execute Kevin had failed, he manipulated Tsunade into setting Squad 14 on another S-rank mission; This time to escort the actress Koyuki Kazahana to the Land of Snow. The squad, along with Kakashi Hatake, faced no trouble until the film's director deemed it wise to shoot on a small, stable ice structure near the country's border. There, the group was ambushed by a Yukigakure team. After a long battle, a member of the Yukigakure team was killed, forcing the other two members to retreat. At some point during this battle, Cynicus noted the flying abilities of one of the powered suits belonging to one of the two survivors and made an agreement with Hiro and the rest of the team that- should they encounter the survivors again- the suit was to be his. After arriving on the shore of the Snow Country, and several days without activity in which Hiro listened to Kakashi's advice on Chakra Control, the party was set to move through a mountain range. Unfortunately, just before clearing the range, the team was attacked by one of the survivors, but not the one whom wielded the flight armour. The battle was nearly lost when Itachi intervened, killing the attacking ninja. Itachi and Hiro had brief dialogue at this point, before Itachi left. A few days later, Koyuki was kidnapped by the remaining Yukigakure ninja and taken to Doto in the middle of the night. Cynicus quickly deduced from Itachi's words that the deadly Uchiha would be within Doto's castle- he was proven correct when the group entered the castle via a hole cut by Itachi's Susanoo. The group then split into squads, with Hiro moving with his sensei Kevin. Carefully avoiding Itachi, Hiro' squad found Koyuki and the rest of Doto's prisoners. After feeding them with what Dango he had on his person, he decided to let them free. This was a very negative course of action, as it lead to Itachi pin-pointing the group's location. He utilized his Byakugan, and, sure enough, Itachi was waiting at their entrance point. Cynicus attempted to dissuade Hiro from engaging the blood-soaked Uchiha, but Hiro's psychosis took over and he engaged the uchiha with the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. By pure chance, he managed to escape damage when 'Itachi' was revealed to be an explosive clone that destroyed the castle. He did not mourn the deaths of the two hundred innocent prisoners that could not escape and were killed in the castle's destruction. A few days later, squad 14 fell victim to the country-wide all-coloured Tsukiyomi that Itachi created using the power of the Kazahana generator's holographic mirrors. During the battle, Hiro managed to land a single blow on the wayward Uchiha. What the squad was not aware of was the fact that Itachi had not been attacking maliciously- rather, he was testing whether he could entrust them to protect Sasuke. When the Genjutsu was deactivated and Itachi had fled, the flying armour of the final frost-nin was revealed. Despite Cynicus' claim to the armour, both Hiro and his sensei refuted the claim and civil conflict erupted. Kakashi interrupted and prevented this battle from gaining too much momentum, and declared that the armour was to belong to Cynicus. Unknown to the group, Kakashi had recorded Hiro's behavior and identified his psychosis. Battle Among Comrades After arrival to the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade decided to test Kevin in order to check whether he was ready for Jonin status. Hiro refused to participate in this battle. The Three Year Gap Tsunade by now had learnt that Danzo was attempting to assassinate Kevin thanks to the efforts of Jiraiya. In order to protect him from this, she created a 'scheme for higher standards' that gave several chunin or below- including squad 14, squad 7 (remember, Sasuke never left for Orochimaru) and several other members of the Konoha 12 that she perceived to be at risk, the chance to train externally to the village for three years under the watchful eyes of ANBU. Hiro decided to use some of this time to learn how to control Amaterasu, Rasengan and Rasenshuriken, and the full version of the eight trigrams: sixty-four palms, he spent one year training with the Snakes to learn their variation of sage mode, and spent the remaining time developing the First Gate and Frontal Lotus. ---- Shippuden New Skills: The Sensei's Sensei Tests! After the group returned from their 'scheme for higher standards', with Kevin making a dramatic entrance, the group was tested in a variation of the Bell Test by Might Guy, who had been Kevin's Sensei. It was a long and complex battle, but eventually the new and extremely powerful skills the Chunin plus Hiro had learnt made them powerful enough to overcome the Youthful Jonin. It is to be noted, however, that Might Guy was not fighting to his full potential. Kazekage Rescue Mission Almost directly after the test was completed, an alert was sent from the Hidden Sand after Gaara was kidnapped. With no other alternatives- as Team Kevin was the first to return from the 'scheme for higher standards' Team Kevin was immediately deployed to solve the threat, and Team Anko, who had been training together, were redirected to the issue as well. Upon arrival to the Hidden Sand, the group discovered that Kankuro was fatally injured due to Sasori's poison. After Kevin suffered massive injury due to his use of the Grim Rebirth Technique, which healed Kankuro's life by sharing the damage between them, the squad was left leaderless. Cynicus did not display the same level of leadership as before, partially due to Hiro's presence. Upon the Akatsuki's detection (at the eyes of Hiro's snake summons), the leaderless squad (plus lady Chiyo) set out to prevent the extraction of Shukaku. At this point, the squad was attacked by an Itachi replica. Hiro fought hard in this battle. After Kevin rejoined the group and reasserted himself as the group's leader, the squad found the Akatsuki's hideout in the land of rivers. Team Anko met them there which resulted in that squad disabling the Five-Seal Barrier allowing Squad 14 to proceed. During this process, Hiro looked into the cavern and saw the Shukaku's extraction. Upon entering the cavern, Kevin became enraged at the sight of Deidara's disrespect to Gaara's corpse and the fact that they were mere seconds from saving his life (as was revealed by Hiro previously.) As a result, Kevin launched himself after Deidara, taking Maltos with him, leaving Cynicus, Hiro and Chiyo to face Sasori. A notable feature of this battle was that Sasori's protective puppet Hiruko was destroyed by Hiro's Amaterasu. He was present when Cynicus was informed by Sasori- who was aware that Kevin had a grudge against Orochimaru- of the details regarding a rendezvous with his spy for Orochimaru with the puppet's final heartbeat. When the two groups reconvened, Kevin had saved Gaara- once again thanks to the Grim Rebirth technique- and both groups were returned to The Hidden Sand for a festival in their honor. When the group returned to the leaf, Hiro began to show an interest in combining Amaterasu and Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to create the Blaze Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. He was unable to achieve this, however, and damaged his eyes a great deal trying. Orochimaru hunt: A new threat Unveiled. Based on the knowledge that squad leader Kevin had been very effective against Orochimaru in the past, combined with the knowledge that Cynicus had killed Sasori and that it was believed that Kevin had killed Deidara (whom, in reality, had simply been a Clay Clone), Tsunade thought it prudent to allow Team 14 to follow the information provided to them by Sasori with the assistance of Captain Yamato. Hiro, due to his nature, immediately questioned Yamato but did not confront the intimidating ANBU when he did not respond. After the group's arrival at the Tenchi Bridge, Yamato tried to extract information from the spy- who was revealed to be Kabuto- disguised as Sasori's puppet Hiruko. Unfortunately, this cover was destroyed when Hiro became too impatient. This prompted Orochimaru to reveal himself and a battle started from that point. Impressively, Hiro defied his base nature by hiding in the bushes on one end of the bridge and attacking from a distance, a very unusual action for the Hyuga. However, he was forced into the battle anyway. After the bridge was destroyed (a result of the battle) Hiro managed to escape to the side from which Orochimaru came by utilizing the additional speed of Snake Sage Mode. Once the group had reassembled on the other side, they set off after Yamato's wood clone, which had been captured. After arriving at an Otogakure base, the entrance was opened from the inside by Yamato's Wood Clone, which had escaped. The squad then divided into two teams, with Cynicus, Maltos and Yamato's wood clone working together. Hiro, moving with his sensei, they quickly discovered Orochimaru- but not until Hiro had used his Byakugan to see Cynicus' squad facing off against Shin Uchiha for the first time. After a fierce battle, in which Cynicus' group rejoined them, Kabuto stepped in with the intention of joining the fray. At this, action, Hiro's psychosis took full effect and Hiro used Amatersu to strike the young medical ninja. This resulted in the death of Kabuto Yakushi. At this, Orochimaru fell into a rage and promised to 'bring pain.' Unknown to the squad, he meant this literally. Hiro felt no remorse after Kabuto's inpromptu and cruel death. The mission was deemed a failure, as no information was revealed. Hiro's graduation Shortly after this event, a Chunin exams was announced to be set in the Hidden Cloud, alongside a Five Kage Summit. Because delegates were due to be present anyway, A Five Kage Tournament was agreed upon. A squad was composed for Hiro to take the exams, composed of Sai and Shiho. The first stage of this exam was simple for Hiro, as the cloud had not accustomed the test for the Byakugan- allowing Hiro to simply open the lock that was required of him by reading the combination from the inside. In the second stage, a trap exercise, Hiro once again utilised the Byakugan to identify the positioning of trip-wires, and he used this information to complete the task. In the final stage, the combat stage, the squad split up and faced opponents separately. The first battle went without hitch as he eliminated a Kusogakure Genin by threatening him with a Rasenshuriken. The second, however, was more difficult as he had to face his Shiho. However, due to her position as a member of the Cryptanalysis team, she simply couldn't produce a destructive output that could rival Hiro's. However, in the final round, Hiro faced difficulty when it was revealed that his opponent was none other than Shin Uchiha. Within Hiro's mindscape, the two made a deal- Hiro's blood in exchange for Shin slowing the Akatsuki's plans. Hiro managed to sweeten the deal when he also bargained an unawakened Sharringan. After this, Shin- in the real world- allowed himself to be defeated by Hiro after extracting a small portion of his blood using a hollow blade. This lead to Hiro's promotion. After this, however, Hiro became cocky and wished to face Soka Akimichi, the winner of the Five Kage Tournament. When Tsunade refused, he insulted the Five Kage directly. For this, Tsunade shattered every bone in his body. ---- Chunin Life Akatsuki Suppression Mission The very day that Hiro left the hospital, Shikamaru and his team returned- sans one member. On an ordinary border patrol, they had encountered Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan had killed Asuma. Hiro attended mourning, but didn't seem to show much displeasure at the death of the Third Hokage's son. When it was declared, however, that the village would engage in a mission of vengeance, Hiro was happy to participate. It was through a combination of his Byakugan (which caught a trace of the two's immortal chakra) and Cynicus' senjutsu enhanced sense of smell that the group was able to find Kakuzu and Hidan. Upon finding the duo, Hiro showed interest in joining Jashinism, but did not betray his team for that goal. When Kevin accidentally detonated his Rasenkido at close range, Hiro was able to avoid damage due to his sage mode. In the following battle, Hiro fought hard against the Akatsuki members, and was instrumental in the defeat of Kakuzu when he and Kevin used the collaboration technique 'Sensei and Student: Rasenshurikido.' The functioned by combining his Rasenshuriken and his Sensei's Rasenkido utilising the same principle as the Parent and Child Rasengan (though neither was aware of that fact). Much like the Parent and Child Rasengan, the technique was devised without prior training. The housing incident After the squad returned to the village, Maltos trained hard in sealing and, eventually, became proficient enough to remove the Hyuga's Caged Bird Seal. This process took an hour, and afterwards Hiro decided that it would be wise to leave the Hyuga compound in order to prevent the Hyuga elders from learning of the removal and devising a more powerful version of the seal. After much persuasion, Hiro managed to convince the clan elders to allow him to take residence outside the compound. Unfortunately, he did this in such a haste that he forgot to acquire lodgings. To solve this problem, he questioned Cynicus, whom offered him use of his Garden Shed. Hiro was so insulted by this that he decided to attack Cynicus with a Falcon's Punch Technique. Unfortunately for him, Cynicus managed to call a police officer whom arrested Hiro- also placing Cynicus under protective custody in case of repeat attacks. While Hiro was, in all technicality, guilty, he was saved from imprisonment when Kevin became his lawyer and stated to the jury that Hiro acted in self-defence, believing the invitation to Cynicus' shed being akin to the content of Maltos' books. As a result, Hiro won the trial and charges were dropped. Shortly after, Hiro moved into a spare apartment a few meters down a hallway from Kevin's. A few days after Hiro had settled in, Shin- using his space-time dojutsu- delivered the unawakened sharringan that was part of their deal. For assisting him in recent affairs, Hiro implanted this Sharringan into Kevin, by Kevin's own instructions. The Itachi Search Mission Hiro was deployed, along with the rest of squad 14- working together with squad 7 and Yamato in an 8-man cell, to track down and dispose of the missing ninja Itachi Uchiha. It was Hiro's Byakugan that originally located the missing ninja, allowing Cynicus' Sage Mode to ultimately track him down. They were disrupted in this task, however, by the presence of Deidara and "Tobi". Here, Tobi set off Kevin's suspicions by wispering something into Hiro's ear, something that knocked Hiro out cold. When Hiro awoke, Team 14 (along with Sasuke) had left the area and had moved on to face Itachi himself. When Hiro arrived, Team 14- along with Sasuke- were trapped within a Sharringan Genjutsu. Hiro used his Byakugan and managed to see Zetsu, who was watching the battle. Hiro then decided to attack Zetsu, but was prevented from doing so by Itachi, who put him into the Genjutsu also. When Sasuke broke them free of that genjutsu, Hiro, along with the rest, fought the missing ninja. Later, when Itachi activated his Susanoo, Hiro did not seem phased- probably due to his Psychosis. He then assisted Cynicus and Kevin in cutting a hole through the structure's chest. Hiro showed no remorse when Itachi died in front of them from his Terminal Illness. Unknown to Hiro, however, Itachi's final swing of the Totsuka Blade sealed away The Meteorite from him forever.